


the lovers

by littlepil



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Love Stories, M/M, yixing birthday week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepil/pseuds/littlepil
Summary: Lately, Yixing was feeling that his boyfriend is withdrawing so after a lot of tries he decides that it's time to talk about it.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15
Collections: Challenge #8 — Tales of the Past





	the lovers

"No, I'm gonna stay at home today… on Friday is perfect… yeah, sure!...Me too, okay. See ya!" he hears his boyfriend hanging up the phone and coming back to the living room.

"Who was it?" the taller man turns around in surprise but smiles.

"Just… Chanyeol" takes seat at his side 

"You two have been spending a lot of time together lately, isn't it?" 

"Yeah… he is nice. I like his company" he smiles.

"You guys had plans?"

"Not exactly, Yeol just got tickets for a movie I wanted to-"

Yixing sighs, closes his eyes.  
He opens it, Sehun is giggling on the phone and then hangs up to come back to the living room.

"We- We just did this" the oldest says, his boyfriend nods

"Yeah but… it's okay" he smiles softly "He is nice I like his company" 

"You guys had plans?" Sehun tilts his head and opens his mouth to speak. Yixing can see him talking but doesn't hear the words, the room started to feel smaller, his eyes felt heavy.  
He closed them and then he opened them.

Sehun was seating at his side, he sighs  
"...I like his company"

Yixing gives him a confused look. He can feel his breath being heavier, he stands up

"No! W-We had this conversation already. W-What is this? What are you playing?"

His boyfriend takes a deep breath and looks at him, his gaze was tired but soft "Xing please, take seat"

"N-No! You- This is not funny! What are you playing? Are you cheating on me?"

"Xing no… Please. Let's just keep with our night, okay? Let's watch a movie" he extends his hand and looks at him, pleading.

Yixing sighs and takes seat  
"We need to talk" the blackhaired nods, a sad smile appears "A-Are you trying to break up with me?"

Sehun bites his lips, avoiding his boyfriend's stare playing with his ring and shakes his head.  
"Xing, listen-"

"Is this because I don't eat your food that much?? You know I'm your biggest fan but I haven't been really hungry lately" there's no answer " You got bored of me?" 

"I could never get bored of you… you know that" his voice was almost in a whisper

"Then what?!" 

Sehun finally looks at him, his eyes were full pure crystal, with lips shaking he speaks  
"Xing, I love you and I'll love you forever. You'll always have a special place in my heart but-" takes a deep breath and extends his hands but takes them back to his lap "But to keep doing this I need you to remember. I-I know it's hard for you but please-"

Yixing closes his eyes and that's when It hitted him.  
He felt the cold breeze on the road and then the impact. He felt the pieces of glasses embedded on his face.  
He can hear at the distance the scream of horror of his boyfriend, calling his name and sirens appeared too.  
The pain is too much, he closes his eyes, everything goes black and when he opens them again he sees his boyfriend wearing all black with red eyes, standing in a room full of people that were all in black too.  
Sehun was thanking people for coming and people were giving him their condolences to him.  
What happened? He wonders, he tries to speak but no one listens. His boyfriend was crying, he couldn't not allow that, so he decided to hug him from behind. He plants a kiss on the wet pink cheek, he looks at the mirror across the room. Sehun lets out a gasp and looks at the mirror too, he cries harder.

While hugging him tighter Yixing, closes his eyes one more time. Opens them, Sehun is sitting in front of him, looking at him while tears are falling from his beautiful eyes.  
Yixing takes a deep breath before speaking  
" I'm Dead, aren't I?"


End file.
